


Drive Me Wild

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Little bit sweet, definitely smutty, in a car because sometimes the author unintentionally reveals kinks via fic, it happens. In any case, all around incredibly fun to write. Hope you guys enjoy it!
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 8





	Drive Me Wild

The car was a point of fascination in their life, despite being nothing fancy. A fellow Marine who lived nearby had offered it to them at an extremely low price shortly after they’d moved in-his family had bought him a new car to celebrate his returning. An expensive gift, but it came at a great benefit to them. He’d only offered it after seeing them in their uniforms as they’d moved in to their apartment (Eugene had hated that, but they hadn’t had much in the way of extra clothes at that point), and wanted it to go to his brothers in arms. 

“The uniform ain’t all bad,” Snafu hummed as they drove about one early evening. “Still can’t believe it got us this.” 

They had nowhere to go, nothing to do, and normally Eugene was reluctant to spend extra on gas or to use the car when they could otherwise walk somewhere-but this was nice. Snafu was half laid across the seat, leaned carefully against him, a hand draped just so over his thigh. They’d cranked down the windows, and the summer breeze was like a soft and warm hug surrounding them. 

“Yeah. She’s somethin’,” Eugene smiled. 

“Wonder how long of a trip she could make. She’s not so old-probably could make it pretty far if we took breaks,” Snafu murmured, seemingly half to himself more than to Eugene. 

“What’s got you thinkin’ about that? You going off somewhere?” Eugene asked playfully as he lightly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. 

Snafu shrugged. “I mean…we haven’t gone back to Mobile. We don’t have to, but I didn’t know if you’d want to, or…” 

Eugene stiffened up at the mention of his hometown, not meaning to but unable to stop himself. 

“Shit, sugar. Ignore me and my dumb fuckin’ mouth,” Snafu said, gripping his thigh a bit tighter. 

“No. I mean, I’ve kind of considered it. Sometimes. But at the same time…ugh,” Eugene sighed. 

“Talk it out, or it’ll bug ya,” Snafu said softly. “No judgement.” 

“I’d love to see them again. But I know how they are, how they’ll be. I don’t give a fuck what they say about me. But I won’t stand them saying a single harsh word against you, and…” His hands tightened on the steering wheel. “It’s strange. I don’t think I can ever touch a gun again. The thought of violence makes me sick-yet I know if I ever had to-” 

“You would do what you had to, if it meant protecting what you love,” Snafu said. “Who you love. I get it.” 

“And my family doesn’t know this version of me. They don’t know me with a temper of any kind, or to do more than shrug if they’d say something to upset me. But I couldn’t just shrug if we went, and they were awful to you,” Eugene continued, digging his nails into the material of the wheel. “And I don’t know how that would end up.” 

Snafu nodded and sighed with a heavy breath. “What if we find a middle ground? Not goin’ home, but-hell, I don’t know. We could have Sid out again, maybe get his opinion on going home?” 

“You’re a wise man, Merriell,” Eugene hummed, letting his hands relax. 

Snafu didn’t say a word, so he quickly looked down. 

He’d forgotten the effect it had on Snafu, using his first name. He was blushing, red as an apple. 

“There is a way to shut that pretty mouth,” Eugene laughed. 

“A way? Think you know of a few more than just usin’ my name,” Snafu grinned, his hand moving up Eugene’s thigh. 

“That is not safe,” Eugene murmured weakly. 

“You really care about that right this minute?” Snafu asked, a wicked grin on his face as Eugene quickly looked down. “Think anyone can see me if I lay down?” 

“Why are you asking that?” Eugene asked, knowing exactly why Snafu was asking that. 

“Why don’t you find some more secluded roads and I’ll show you why?” 

He didn’t like to push it, in regards to speed, but he did now. Luckily, not too many people were on any of the side roads as it got later, and eventually he got far enough out of town that it was essentially empty and he could find a spot to pull over and park on the shoulder of the road. 

Snafu had been leaned down the whole time, alternatively palming and sucking at him through his trousers. Now he was greedy, undoing his pants as quickly as he could to take Eugene in his mouth. 

“Jesus, Merriell, if anyone were to see us-” 

Snafu moaned around him at the use of his name, then let him drop heavily out of his mouth with a gasp. “They’d be pretty fuckin’ jealous.” 

Snafu offered another smile, this one even more mischievous than the last as he took Eugene back in his mouth. 

That was the end of his focus, and he was very glad he’d parked rather than tried to keep driving. He let his head thump back against the seat, and moaned without abandon, wanton. 

Snafu just had a damn gift of a mouth. Both in how quick he could be with a smart ass comment or quip, and in how he used it on Eugene. 

Just as he was close, Snafu suddenly let him go and sat up. “Let’s drive a bit more. Don’t want anyone to see us sat here and get suspicious.”

Eugene was breathing heavy, and stared at him. “You can’t be serious.” 

Snafu licked his lips and palmed at his own cock. “Deadly. Get to drivin’.” 

“You expect me to able to drive?” Eugene meant it to come out a bit frustrated, but instead it came out a weak mewling whine. 

“Oh, look at you,” Snafu laughed. “C’mon darlin’. I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Eugene sighed, but got the car moving again as quickly as he could. 

As he drove, Snafu teased him. Light touches with one hand while his other toyed with himself, even though he hadn’t yet undone his own pants. 

He didn’t have enough of him left to enunciate exactly how much it was driving him wild. He could only whine and whimper as Snafu smiled and moaned happily with every sound he made. 

“Stop,” Snafu finally instructed, and Eugene couldn’t help but sigh with relief. 

He’d barely parked the car before Snafu had his mouth around him again, as if he was starving for the taste of his skin. 

“I don’t know if-” 

“You can hold on,” Snafu said, coming up for a breath. “Show me you can.” 

It was taking everything within him not to come. He knew he was moaning and muttering, but that he wasn’t making much sense except for when he whispered Snafu’s first name. 

Again, just as he was nearly there, Snafu was sitting up, licking his lips and smiling. “Oh dear, we have been in this one spot for a bit. Better drive a bit further down the road, Sledgehammer.” 

The use of his nickname nearly sent him over the edge even though Snafu’s mouth and hands were off of him. “Merriell-” 

Snafu leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, hard and wet and sloppy. “Do it for me, sugar.” 

He put the car back in gear, groaning as he struggled to hold himself back. How that summer breeze could somehow now be making him even more over-sensitive was criminal. 

They didn’t make it very far before Snafu ordered him to stop again, and dove down into his lap. 

He didn’t even try and hold back. It simply wasn’t possible anymore. He could hear himself, whining and begging as he came hard into Snafu’s mouth, who moaned around him in return. 

After a moment, Snafu sat up, and Eugene broke into exhausted laughter. “You’re washing those.” 

Snafu’s trousers were, simply put, a mess as a result of his teasing. But he was grinning. 

“Oh well. Best damn orgasm in…since last night, I guess,” he laughed as he leaned over to kiss Eugene again, still with the same passion behind it, but softer. 

“Think you can drive back?” Snafu snickered as Eugene leaned forward to slump against the steering wheel. 

He smiled, satisfied and shrugged as he put himself away and did up his trousers. “If you give me half a minute, maybe. Good god, Merriell.” 

He looked over, and saw Snafu was blushing again. 

“Tell you what. Keep that mouth busy with some kisses for me, and I’ll get us home,” Eugene sighed happily. All he wanted was to sit and cuddle and kiss and be blissful together, but he knew the roadside wasn’t really the place for that. 

Snafu leaned over, and kissed him again-this time soft and sweet, but at the same time like he was trying to drink Eugene in, as if his lips were the only thing keeping him alive. 

“That’ll do,” Eugene said shakily, and laughed as Snafu cracked up, falling against him softly. 

The rest of the ride home, Snafu leaned against him again. This time, happily exhausted and despite the noise of the car, asleep. His dark curls bouncing at bumps in the road, and his eyelids and lashes captivating enough that Eugene had to remind himself to look back at the road. 

He took the long way home, no concern for how much it would cost to refill the car’s gas tank. It was worth it to have the time to admire the beauty of his husband.


End file.
